Tourniquet
by Guardian795
Summary: Sae's feelings on the day that Mio and Mayu came. What happens in her point of view, and contrasting to Mio. Slightly a songfic, with the words from "Tourniquet" by Evanescence.


**Tourniquet**

****

_- Guardian795_

**__**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of Amy Lee's songs.**

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

**_ But only brought more_**

**_ So much more_**

****

Sae cried in the room where they had sat. They held hands. Yae had whispered to her, telling her that she'd always be there. Those words. That promise.

Yae always said that they'd never part. Then why did Yae never come back for her?

"Yae…why…why did you go? Why did you leave me? WHY?!" Sae sobbed more.

**_I lay dying_**

**_ And I'm pouring Crimson Regret and Betrayal_**

****

Sae remembered the blood…the blood on her white kimono. That blood shouldn't have spilled onto her. Yae's hands should have closed around her throat. She should have died by her sister's hands, so that they would be one, be together forever. But Yae wanted to leave, Yae wanted to leave Itsuki and Mutsuki behind. "If we had completed the ritual…there would have been no suffering. Yae…we would be one again, like we were, when we were chosen to heaven.."

**_I'm Dying, Praying, Bleeding, and Screaming_**

**_ Am I too lost to be saved?_**

**_ Am I too lost?_**

"Yae…they yelled at me. We had failed them. The Malice would flow out and destroy the village. Didn't you care?" Sae's ghost wandered down to the Kiryuu house. Walking, she stopped. Hearing something, she turned. Voices. Two girls were talking. Sae looked around the corner, and saw **her**. Yae stood there, and another girl, that looked like herself, stood behind Yae. Sae froze, listening to them talk. She heard the second girl say that she was scared. Yae told her not to worry, just like what she had told Sae…

**_My God, my Tourniquet_**

**_ Return me to Salvation_**

Not long after, Sae told the girl about Yae. She told the girl how Yae would betray her. She told her to come with her, so that she'd be safe from Yae. She'd take the girl to where she could perform the ritual, so everything would be made right. Yae would pay. Mayu walked out the door of the Osaka house, and followed the Crimson Butterflies to Sae. Mayu looked at her, her eyes blank, then hugged her. Sae returned the hug. "She won't ever hurt you again…I promise," Sae said.

**_My God, my Tourniquet_**

**_ Return me to Salvation_**

****

**_ Do you remember me?_**

**_ Lost for so long_**

****

Sae saw Yae walking through the Earth Bridge, a flashlight in her hand. "Are you leaving me again?" she asked. Mio turned around slowly to find Sae laughing, just as she had done in the Kurosawa House. The blood staining her kimono reflected in the light, as did the bright read rope around her waist, cut at the end. Sae stepped forward, smiling to her Yae. "Are you leaving me again?" she asked once more, stepping towards Yae. Now was her chance! Yae was back, she could help Sae finish what they started.

**_ Will you be on the other side,_**

**_ Or will you forget me? _**

Mio pulled out her camera, but, just like that, Sae was gone, and only her laughter remained. It bounced off the walls and rocks. Mio moved the camera down so she could see, and came face to face with Sae, who was two feet before her. Mio gasped and started to run, but dropped the flashlight and the camera. She turned to grab them, but Sae was nearing them. Sae watched as Yae turned and ran frantically to the ladder and climbed up. Why was she still running? Didn't she love her anymore?

**_I'm Dying, Praying, Bleeding, and Screaming_**

****

Mio hurried up the stairs, then saw Mayu duck into another hall. Mio followed her, then stopped. Mayu stood in front of a door down the hall. "Mayu…" Mio said. Mayu turned, then walked towards her. As she passed through a shadow, Mayu became Sae, smiling at Yae. Mio gasped. "I kept waiting…and waiting.." Yae fled from her once more.

**_Am I too lost to be saved?_**

**_ Am I too lost?_**

****

Mio searched an searched for Mayu after she had lost her near the shrine. She hurried to the Kurosawa house, and ran through the doors. But, she had to stop, for Mayu's charm was rumbling. She used the radio to listen. "Mio….don't worry about me…save yourself…no matter what happens….I will forgive you…" In the background, Mio heard Sae laughing. Mio ran to where she believed Mayu to be, using all of her strength.

Sae walked with Mayu to the panels that needed to be stepped on simultaneously to open. "Let's do this together.." she told Mayu. "The two chosen to heaven…"

**_My wounds cry for the grave_**

**_ My soul cries for deliverance_**

****

Mio ran down the steps to the pit, when she felt the events that occurred here before. Sae walked before her, surrounded by priests. They walked her to the Abyss, and she stopped. There, on one of the arches, she hung herself, and they flung her, bodily, into the Abyss.

**_Will I be denied Christ?_**

**_ Tourniquet_**

**_ My suicide_**

****

Sae emerged once more from the Abyss, the Kusabi at her side. Laughing, always laughing, she watched as the villagers were killed by the darkness, and the Kusabi who killed the priests. Mio gasped, then followed the path down to the Abyss. There, Sae awaited her.

**_I knew you'd come for me, Yae._**

**_I always knew…_**

****

**_Didn't we always promise each other…_**

**_That we'd always be together?_**

**_Forever?_****__**

**_You came_**

**_∏_**

****

**_Tourniquet_**


End file.
